1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillow covers and, more particularly, to pillow shams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pillow shams have long been used to cover and provide a decorative appearance to pillows during the day, the shams being placed over the pillows in the morning and removed at night.
The common pillow sham in widespread use today generally has a rectangular shape and is formed from textile sheet material having opposed front and rear panels, with the rear panel being provided with a transverse opening for insertion and removal of a pillow. Such shams are often provided with borders, such as ruffles, to enhance the decorative appearance.
One disadvantage of the described pillow sham is that it has no elasticity to conform it closely to varying sizes in pillows. Furthermore, the decorative aspect of such a pillow sham is limited to the choice of fabric design and the nature of the border.